1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch for electric cable wiring. More specifically, it relates to a pre-wired switch provided in an enclosure which allows for a simplified installation of various configurations of single pole electrical switches and three-way electrical switches in residential and commercial electrical wiring applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wiring of three-way electrical cable switches so that one may turn a light on and off from two different locations is an extremely complex and time-consuming process. Even highly skilled electricians who all are familiar with such wiring arrangements must sometimes stop and think before completing this task. The complexity is caused primarily by the fact that there are identical switch light components which must be connected together with different wiring arrangements depending upon the relative location of each of the individual components and where the power feed comes from. Even with the more straightforward single pole switch, there are two different wiring configurations depending on whether the power from the breaker box first enters the switch or first enters the light itself.
Prior to the present invention, it has not been possible to provide a single fully enclosed switch housing or enclosure which would have the versatility for the same switch to be used in a variety of different wiring configurations. Having a fully enclosed switch enclosure is highly desirable as it saves considerable time, energy and expense of having an electrician manually connect wires to appropriate contact points on the switch. Further, and more importantly, the safety factor of utilizing a totally enclosed switch which is inaccessible to the installer is greatly increased over existing products and methods of electrical wiring. With the present invention, there is no possibility that an electrician or installer would be tempted to “test” a wired circuit before properly installing all box covers as there are no removable box covers. Thus, both risks of fire and electrocution are greatly reduced.
The concept of providing a modular system wherein male plugs would simply be inserted into corresponding female ports built into a prewired switch is suggested by Libby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,551. The Libby '551 patent teaches that it is desirable to reduce and simplify the number of steps required in wiring an electrical power distribution system and to make electrical connections without the need to strip the ends of the individual conductors in an electrical cable. FIGS. 1 through 10 show the typical manner in which the electrical wiring of a receptacle was accomplished in the past. FIGS. 11a-d and 12 of Libby '551 show and describe the use of a box into which male cable plugs are inserted into female connectors 46 provided in the box to simplify the wiring of the box. Applicant hereby incorporates by reference Libby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,551. The present invention relates to a new and improved box which includes a switch to provide greater flexibility and versatility than envisioned in the Libby '551 application.